A Valentine to Remember
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Misaki finds himself into a predicament that he really doesn't want to be in. Warning: slight language, yaoi.


**A/N: Since I got such a good response from my last Junjo Romantica story, I decided to write another one. My inspiration is, of course, Valentine's Day. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Language, yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. If I did, I'm not sure if the series would ever end…**

Nii-chan, today is Valentine's Day. And to tell you the truth, I'm very afraid. Now, you may be asking why. I'll tell you why. For some reason, I tend to be very...popular when it comes to getting chocolates from girls- I know, it sounds outrageous. I think it's because I can't reject chocolate from a cute girl, I'm too nice to do something like that. So I just accept them graciously. Until Usagi-san came into my life, anyway.

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the class. Everyone stands up and rushes out of class as fast as they could. I stand up and start packing up my bag. Sumi-san walks up to me and smiles. I smile back.

"Hi Sumi-san. Are you having a nice day?" I ask nicely.

A gleam flashes through Sumi-san's eyes before it disappears. My eyes narrow slightly before I shake my head. Probably nothing.

"Yes, I'm fine Misaki. By the way, how Akihiko-san?" he asks sweetly.

"Oh, he's fine," I say.

"Well, what did you get him for Valentine's Day?" Sumi-san asks slyly.

I freeze before looking up at my sempai in shock. "Men don't give each other chocolate!" I shout in embarrassment.

"Well, it shouldn't matter if he's your lover, should it?" he asks curiously.

I blush and lower my head. While Sumi-san has a point, that doesn't mean that I should still do it. Usagi-san probably would laugh at me anyway. Picking up my bag, I walk out of the classroom in a daze. I don't check to see if Sumi-san is following behind me and to tell the truth, I would rather have some time to myself.

Should I get Usagi-san something? But if I do, what would I get him? He already has a room full of bears, so I'm sure another one wouldn't make a difference. He's not a fan of sweets, so that cuts out candy. He doesn't seem to be the kind to wear jewelry either. Although, he may wear a ring. But that would imply something that I'm NOT trying to convey.

"Misaki-san! Wait up!"

I slow down and look behind me. A girl is running towards me and a bad feeling settles in my stomach. This scene looks very familiar. I vaguely notice that I'm outside, causing me to wonder how long I've been walking.

"Misaki-san. I'm so happy you heard me. I was afraid I wouldn't catch up with you," the young girl says.

She looks familiar. Her face looks very soft and she still has some baby fat along her cheeks. Her hair is a dark brown and her eyes are pitch black. Yet, they seem to be sparkling brightly. All in all, she looks like a regular college student. And judging by the way that she called my name, she's probably younger than me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask, trying not to seem rude.

The girl blushes before she holds out a pink bag. My eyes widen in shock before I look up to her. She has a shy look on her face and she looks afraid, as if she expects me to reject her gift. And I know I should. But for some reason, I find my heart twisting in pain. It would hurt her if I just rejected her in the middle of the school yard. Then again, it would also be rude to accept her offer when I have someone else who I...deeply care for.

I sigh and dig my hands into my pockets. I know I'm going to kick myself for this later. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. I already have someone else who I like," I say in a sad tone.

The girl looks up at me in shock and I see a couple tears collecting in the sides of her eyes. My heart twists even more, but I keep firm in my decision. It wouldn't help anyone if I just accept her chocolates.

"Okay...that's f-fine," the girl says softly, tucking the bag of chocolates behind her.

Sighing, I place a hand on her shoulder. She tenses slightly before relaxing under my hand. "You know, there is someone else who likes you."

Her eyes widen before she looks up at me. "Really?" she asks curiously.

I nod my head. "Yeah. His name is Suzuki Keisuke, I think. Aren't you two friends?"

The girl blushes and nods her head slowly. I smile and look her in the eyes. "Then...see how you feel about him. I think he would be a really nice guy for you," I offer gently.

The girl smiles at me and hugs me suddenly. I gasp before looking down at her in shock. My arms curl around her body and I hug her. It's kind of awkward, since the only female that I've hugged in a while has been Manami.

I hear someone coughing behind us and we separate from each other. We both look back and my eyes widen. Usagi-san is standing there, his arms crossed. He's glaring heavily at us, more so the girl. We both squirm under his gaze and the girl turns to me shyly.

"Well, I should be going now Misaki-san. Thank you for the advice," she says softly.

I nod my head and she looks back at Usagi-san before running past him. And instead of watching the girl as she runs past him, Usagi-san keeps his gaze on me. I bite my lips and lower my gaze. I know I'm trouble now.

* * *

><p>I walk into the apartment and look behind me as Usagi walks in after me. He's completely silent and he's been that way ever since we left the university. He walks over to the couch and pulls out a cigarette. Lighting it up, he starts smoking, ignoring my presence all in the meantime.<p>

I sigh and walk further into the living room. I hate when Usagi-san gets like this, because I feel miserable. And as much as I hate to admit it, I like it better when he's...touching me inappropriately. Al least then I know that he's not mad at me.

"Usagi-san?" I ask gently.

"Hmm," Usagi said, still smoking.

I open mouth, only to close it. He doesn't seem to be giving me any recognition once so ever. Clenching my hands, I walk up to him and stare at him. He looks up at me blankly.

"What do you want?" he asks me roughly.

I flinch but hold my ground. I'm not about to be bullied out of this. I lean down closer to him, still looking him straight in the eye. My eyes unconsciously look towards his lips. My tongue licks my own lips and I breath in. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I lean in closer. Our breaths are mingling and I can almost feel his lips touching mine.

Swallowing my pride, I ask softly, "Will you be my Valentine, Usagi-san?"

By now, Usagi-san is looking at me in interest. A slight smirk is on his lips and I can feel anger start to bubble in my stomach. Deciding to rid his face of that smirk, I kiss him roughly. Usagi-san moans in approval and his hands grabs the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I gasp in surprise and Usagi uses my surprise to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue intertwines with mine, causing me to moan softly.

His other hand moves under my shirt, tickling the skin underneath. In the back of my mind, I wonder what he did with his cigarette, but that though is soon gone when his fingers twist my nipple softly. He suddenly pulls me into his lap and our kiss breaks.

I'm panting and my head is leaning against Usagi-san's chest. His hand is caressing my back while his other hand slips out of my shirt. I look up at him in confusion and he smiles.

"You're not going to...you know, touch me?" I ask cautiously.

Usagi-san shook his head. "I've decided to give you a break. Besides, I always have until tonight-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" I shout in embarrassment.

I don't want to hear about his perverted fantasies. Deciding that I've spent enough time in his lap, I start to move out of his lap. However, Usagi keeps his arms wrapped around my back. I look down at Usagi in surprise. He pulls me back into his lap and start nibbling on my neck.

"I thought you said that you were going to let me go?" I say in outrage.

"Well, that was before I realized how tantalizing you look in my lap. Now, I'm hungry for Misaki," Usagi-san growls out.

My eyes widen in alert. I wiggle in Usagi's lap, causing him to groan. I look up at him in shock. The look on his face is familiar and I know that it spells trouble for me. He's getting aroused, judging by the lump under me. His eyes lock with mine and I whine deep in my throat in response. The look in his eyes makes me feel vulnerable. His arms tighten around me and I squeak. His erection rubs again my cock, which is starting to rise.

"You just have to be so arousing, don't you?" Usagi-san asks in a husky voice.

His hand moves down to my butt before he grabs it tightly. I moan loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck. My hips thrust up to his, grinding out erections together. He slips his fingers into my pants and rubs my entrance suddenly. I gasp in shock and look up at him. He's never stuck his fingers inside of me when they were dry. However, he seems to be too aroused to be worried about that. Not wasting a second, he slips a finger inside of me. I groan in discomfort, since his finger is dry.

The discomfort disappears all of a sudden when the tip of his finger rubs against my prostate. I whimper and clutch his shirt tightly. By now, my hips are humping up against his. Usagi growls loudly before ripping his finger from my entrance.

"I want you now Misaki," Usagi says in a deep voice

My head moves back and forth quickly and I redouble my efforts to escape. His arms just tightens around me, pulling me close to his body. I look up at Usagi, silently begging him to let me go. However, he ignores my looks and picks me up in his arms. I instinctively wrap my arms around his body to keep myself from falling.

We walk up the stairs and I start up my struggles again. However, Usagi leans down and captures my lips with his. My eyes shut in response and I relax in his grip involuntarily. He continues up the steps until he's in front of the bedroom door. I whimper when he opens the door. A shiver goes through my body and Usagi grips onto my body tighter before he walks inside.

* * *

><p>I'm laying in the bed, watching Usagi-san as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. So much different than the pervert that I just dealt with a few hours ago. My lower back twinges in pain as I think about all that he did. The vein in my head twitches and I sigh. But despite all of that, I'm happy that Usagi-san isn't mad at me anymore.<p>

Looking back down at Usagi, I smile despite myself. Leaning down, I kiss him softly on his lips.

"I love you Usagi-san," I whisper against before moving away. I burrowing under the covers and shut my eyes, dozing off to sleep.

Akihiko opens his eyes. He has a small smile on his face. "I love you too Misaki," he whispers back before closing his eyes again.

**A/N: And that's about it. This turned out WAY different from what I was planning. But, oh well. Hopefully, you guys like it regardless. At first, I was planning on writing a lemon to go along with this, but I didn't have the time. But if you guys want me to, I think I could write one up later. **

**This was supposed to be more...romantic though XD. Unfortunately, it turned out to be more...dirty. Ah...what have I become. I hope you enjoyed it though. **


End file.
